<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infernal Devices One Shots by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358559">Infernal Devices One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bunch of one shots, F/M, been such a long time, imported from fan fiction.net, maybe fluff?, miss this trio, totally ship them!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots about the trio from Infernal Devices.</p><p>Imported from Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The last goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote these stories about four years ago now and thought maybe I should transfer them here since I'm not that active on my Fanfiction.net account anymore.</p><p>A bunch of one shots! Even though most of them have already been explained in the books, hope you don't mind how some of them have been interpreted!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tessa held the dagger in her hand, tears falling own from her face. The blade was stained with blood from many years ago, the blood of someone whom she had loved with her life. The dagger belonged to someone who also had a place in her heart, but only one of them is alive now. "I miss you so much Will," she whispered, clutching the dagger tightly in her hand. How she longed to hold him again, hear his laugh and jokes, see his radiant eyes and smile, his lips on hers. She missed him terribly.</p><p> </p><p>Holding the blade, she took a deep breath and concentrated. She felt the change come over her and she felt her body broaden slightly and parts of her changing. She opened her eyes and saw the face of her love staring back at her. Her Will. Her beautiful Will. After all this years, she had never attempted to Change into him, fearing her pain would overwhelm her. The face staring back at her was the young boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago, back in London, the boy whom had saved her from Mortmain, the boy whom she married.</p><p> </p><p>"Tessa, I've bought some groceries from the store nearby. I..." a voice started to say, the door opening behind her. She felt the person suck in his breath and she turned around to see James Carstairs, a bag of groceries in his hand. The bag dropped from his hand and he steadied himself at the door frame. "Will? Will, is that you?" he asked and Tessa was immediately transported back to the time when she had first met this other boy.</p><p> </p><p>She had walked down the corridor when she had heard music coming from a room. When she opened it, Jem had mistook her for his parabatai. Will Herondale, his parabatai. She had fallen in love with both boys and Jem had proposed to her. But after the attack by automatons, Jem had been too weak to survive and was changed into a Silent Brother. She had gone on to marry Will. But after so many years after Will's death, a miracle had happened.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a rush of cold air around her and she felt something enter her. Her mind seemed to be floating outside her body as it moved toward Jem, who looked white with shock and pain. "James. My parabatai," a voice said and she realized the spirit of Will must have taken over her body for a while. The other boy gasped and hugged his parabatai, tears falling from his face. For a while they comforted each other as she watched, whispering to each other. Will told him that the others are fine with him in heaven and they all missed them. Jem wept upon the news that his parents missed him too.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Tessa felt her own mind drift back to her body and when she opened her eyes, she was herself again. Drifting between her and Jem was Will, his form full like he was alive. "Will!" she cried out and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "My Tess. I miss you so much my love," he whispered, stroking her hair. They held each other for what seemed a long time as Jem watched, his face wet with tears. Finally they released each other.</p><p> </p><p>"How are the others? Our children?" Tessa asked and Will smiled. "They are all fine and miss you. Don't worry Tess," he said and he stroked her face. The same way he did years ago. "One day we will all be together again. And it will be forever, Tess," he said. Tessa couldn't stop crying and she held onto him, whispering the emptiness without him in her life. He put a finger to her lips and she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I will always be with you in your heart," Will said and gently he kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, savoring every moment of it. "I love you so much, Tessa Gray," Will whispered and slowly he dissolved into nothing. Tessa collapsed to the ground and sobbed, her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jem knelt next to her and held her, both of them crying over their lost of a loved one that was of many years ago. They sat there, holding onto each other, knowing that at least after all that time they still had each other. Only someone else was missing in their lives but he would always be a part of their mind and hearts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The last dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tessa is at the annual London Institute ball but things did not go as planned. One-shot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tessa sat at a table, her chin propped under one hand. She gazed at the crowd of dancers, moving gracefully on the dance floor. It was the annual Christmas ball in the London Institute and the party was at full swing. A band was playing soft music from a stage, the air filled with the sound of violin music and for a moment Tessa's heart pained for Jem.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the dance floor and saw her son James dancing with Cordelia Carstairs, the couple moving with fluid grace. Tessa couldn't help but smile. James had never been happier since he had married Cordelia and they were so happy together. Tessa watched as her son twirled his wife before dipping her low, Cordelia's long hair falling down her back like a waterfall. He grinned as he pulled her up and pressed his lips onto hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like his father," Tessa sighed to herself as she watched her daughter and her son-in-law chatting together in a corner. Jessie Blackthorn's hand was clasped tightly in Lucie's and he was whispering in her ear. She giggled as he held her, murmuring more words to her. Just then, a small child came to them and he swung her up in his arms, the little girl squealing as her father embraced her.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, a light tap came on her shoulder and James beamed at her, his golden eyes shining. He looked so much like his father, save his eyes, which a token of her infernal blood. "Mother, would you like to have this dance?" he grinned mischievously and Tessa sighed. "Its okay. Why don't you dance with Cordelia?" Tessa asked and he shrugged. "She is my wife. I can dance with her forever," he said and Tessa smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we?" her son asked as he bowed low, his hand out. Tessa giggled as she took his hand and they walked to the dance floor just as the band struck up a tune. They danced, mother and son, although Tessa could pass as his girlfriend or maybe sister. She would forever be like this, young and immortal, watching her family grow old and die. She shuddered at this thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright mother?" James asked and she smiled weakly. "Yes, thank you," she smiled as he gave her another twirl. She watched as Alistair danced with Grace Cartwright and she thought of how that girl had broken her son's heart. Now she had changed for the better as Grace smiled at her and Tessa smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>As they danced, Tessa scanned the scene around her. Charlotte was sitting at a table, talking to Henry, who was babbling excitedly about one of his latest inventions and as usual, his pants were stained with oil. Charlotte beamed as she hung onto his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. He whispered something to her and she got up to wheel him away. Tessa felt a prick of sadness as she saw them moving, wife wheeling her husband. Henry had been injured in the battle against Mortmain years ago and he was now unable to use his legs.</p><p> </p><p>A she danced, her son dipped her low and she closed her eyes as he swung her back up. She didn't realize James stepping away and a new pair of arms she knew so well held her. "Enjoying James's company?" Will asked, his blue eyes shining. He looked like he had never aged, like the seventeen year old boy with the fierce and painfully sweet blue eyes and the dark rumpled black hair that she had fallen in love with years ago.</p><p> </p><p>They danced slowly, the whole world lost to them. Tessa felt her body shiver as Will ran a hand down her spine. "Where were you?" she asked. "I found out that the cook was going to serve roasted duck tonight, except for the fact that the duck was still alive and had gotten loose. I ended its reign of terror," Will declared and Tessa sighed. "Will, its just a duck," she said and he looked at her gravely. "Never trust a duck," he said and she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>As they danced faster and faster, Will slowly moved his hands up and down her body. She shuddered as he kissed her neck lightly, peppering kisses along her. "By the angel, I love you Tessa," he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in to kiss her. "Will, not now," Tessa whispered but he grinned. "Its now or never," he grinned and he kissed her, her mouth exploding with taste and love.</p><p> </p><p>She felt like he could do this forever and they stood in the center of the room, drowned into the kiss. She gasped as he kissed her and she kissed him back with such ferocity that he growled. "Wow. Never knew you were such a good kisser," he said. "I've had practice," she replied and they kissed again, this time like they could never be apart. They kissed for a long time and Tessa felt like she was lost in time.</p><p> </p><p>As they kissed, Tessa suddenly felt her hand slipping through. She gasped as she broke off and she screamed as she saw Will fading. All around her, the scene was changing, warping into darkness. She cried out as she saw James and Lucie getting swallowed up by the darkness and Charlotte and Henry soon disappeared. The music faded and the hall dissolved into black nothingness. Just her and Will were left. And he was slowly fading.</p><p> </p><p>"Will! Don't leave me!" Tessa screamed as she rushed towards him. She tried to embrace him but her fingers slipped through him like water. "Oh, my Tessa," Will whispered as he stroke her cheek. His touch felt cold and she shivered. "Will," she whispered, tears streaking down her face. "I love you, and I will love you until I die. And if there is a life after this, I would love you after that," he whispered as he slowly faded away. Tessa screamed as she tumbled away into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>She bucked up in the bed, screaming. Tessa was shaking fright, her whole body coated with a layer of sweat. She cried as the boy next to her shifted slowly in their nest of blankets. "Tess, what is it?" he asked as he sat upright. Tessa looked at him. Jem looked like an angel in the moonlight, his black hair with just a streak of silver in it and his dark eyes looking back at her.</p><p> </p><p>She hugged him, sobbing. They were in an apartment and from their window they could see cars zooming past, despite the late hours. Lights shone in the New York skyline. "Another nightmare?" Jem asked quietly and Tessa sobbed. "I dreamed about Will and my children. That they were all still alive," she cried as her new husband embraced her.</p><p> </p><p>"My Jamie. Lucie. My dear children. And Will," Tessa whispered,her tears staining his shirt but he couldn't care less. "I miss them so much,"she cried as they held onto each other and she felt Jem crying silently against her. "Me too, Tess. I miss him too," he whispered as they both clung onto each other in the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the story of how Will was "cursed" and his journey to the London Institute. One-shot!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this has already been explained by Cassandra Clare but this was my take before it all happened so yeah, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Part 1</p>
      <p>Cautiously, twelve year old Will Herondale opened the door to his father's study, peering his head through the small opening. When he saw that it was deserted, he grinned and opened it, entering the room. He had always loved his father's study, row upon row of books lined up neatly in the bookshelf, a mahogany study desk and Will's favorite thing in the study, his father's collection of weapons and items from his Shadowhunting days. His father had been a Shadowhunter once, Marked by the Angel but when he had married his mother, he was forced to become a mundane, a normal human.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Will often asked his father why he did not just go find another woman. "My son, when you find your true love, you would understand and you would anything to get her," he said as Will sat on his knee. Even though his father was now a mundane, Will and his sisters, Ella and Cecily had the chance to become Shadowhunters as Shadowhunter blood was dominant. But every six years when the Clave came, they turned them down in order not to upset their parents, especially their mother, who called it a cursed life full of hate and death. Now Will ran his hand over his father's weapons display, the metal cool under his touch.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>As he started to name the weapons one by one under his breath, he saw a small box with weird symbols on it. Will felt drawn to it and he picked it up, examining it. He thought he heard a small voice coming from it. He remembered what his father said about not to simply open things in his study but Will's hand went to the lock and pried it open. The box shook and shuddered and Will cried out, dropping it to the ground. He screamed as a wisp of smoke came from the box and reformed itself into a demon. The creature looked at him and smiled. "Ah, Edmund Herondale. We meet again at last," it grinned.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The doors to the study slammed open and Ella Herondale stood at the threshold, a seraph blade in hand. From where she had got it from, Will didn't know. She held it out in front of her, her grip sure and steady. "Begone creature. I banish you back to where you came from!" she shouted but the demon merely smiled. "Stupid girl," he said and without warning, he struck with his tail. It caught Ella by surprise and knocked her across the room, slamming her into the wall. She tried to scramble up, trying to protect her younger brother.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"For what you did to me, imprisoning me in this box for so many years, I shall make you pay dearly. From this moment on, whoever loves you or care for you will die. And it shall begin with her," the demon snarled and it disappeared. Ella quickly got up, running to Will and holding him in her arms. "Gwilym, hush. Its all right. Its gone now," she whispered as Will shook. "I didn't mean it. I felt like it was a magnet drawing me to it," Will sobbed and she held him tighter. "Don't worry, cariad. I won't tell Mam and Dad," she said, stroking his unruly hair and he felt his heart calm down. "In the meantime, best you get to bed," Ella said and she brought him to his room, tucking him to bed and reading to him. "Goodnight, cariad," she said and she closed the door behind her. Little did Will know the horrors that followed the incident.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Part 2</p>
      <p>Will awoke the next morning to the sound of loud howls and cries. He recognized them immediately as his mother's voice and he quickly changed into his proper clothes and rushed to the source of the voice. He reached Ella's door and he threw the door open to see a horrifying sight. In her bed, Ella lay dead, her face bloated and green until it was barely recognizable. His mother was holding her daughter's hand, sobbing as her husband looked at his dead daughter with grief. "What happened to her? She was alright yesterday! How could this happen?" Linette Herondale sobbed as Edmund tried to calm her down. Will could only watch in horror as his parents cried over their dead daughter.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"<em>For what you did to me, imprisoning me in this box for so many years, I shall make you pay dearly. From this moment on, whoever loves you or care for you will die. And it shall begin with her," </em>the demon's voice echoed in Will's head. He braced himself with the door frame and he looked on at his parents. His heart swelled with grief as he realized that it was all his fault. In his mind, a plan had already started to come into focus. Quietly, he went back to his room and grabbed some supplies, stuffing mundane money into a bag. He ran downstairs and grabbed some food from the pantry and he dashed outside into the stables.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He went to one of the stalls and opened the door, coaxing quickly to the horse. "Good boy, Hengroen. That's a good boy," Will said and he stroked the horse's neck. He quickly got to work to saddling up Hengroen and he threw himself up. "Forgive me. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he dug in his heels and galloped off into the light.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Part 3</span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Don't play with me, boy. You either pay your toll fare or you go back to where you came from," the man growled as Will emptied his pockets. "I swear sir, I will find some way to pay you back. If you will just let me pass," Will begged. He hated begging people and he felt like he wanted to drive a blade into the man. The man glared at him and then at his horse. "That's a fine stead you got here," he said as he looked at Hengroen up and down. Will felt his heart sink as the man examined his horse. "Tell you what. I'll buy this animal from you and I will let you go," he said. Will was torn between his love for the animal and his desperation to reach the London Institute, home to the London Shadowhunters.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Well, you better pay up one way or another," the man said and Will finally submitted to defeat. He went up to Hengroen and patted his nose, placing his head on the horse's head. "Thank you for everything you've done, boy," he whispered and Hengroen neighed slightly. The man took Hengroen by its reins and walked off with him. Will sighed and looked ahead of him. The city wasn't far away but by walking it would take him all day. He had been riding on Hengroen for about three days until he reached this area where he had to pay the toll fee. The young boy gathered up his strength and began the journey to London on foot.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Part 4</span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>People stared at the young boy who walked down the street, moving aside as though he was a parasite. Will fell to his knees for a while, panting and in pain. He looked at his palms and they were cut and bloody all over. His feet were aching, his shoes falling apart from the 20 mile walk from where he had given Hengroen up. Tears started to come to his eyes but he angrily pushed them aside and rubbed a bloody hand across his head. "I'm a Shadowhunter. And Shadowhunters do not cry in pain," he told himself. Up ahead, he saw the spiraling towers of the London Institute, the place his father had called home for years.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Will forced himself back up and walked towards the Institute, slowly and painfully up the street until he finally reached the gates. He touched them and they swung open and he hobbled into the courtyard. The pain became too great and he fell to his knees. He panted and groaned as he crawled to the door and knocked on it, its sound ringing throughout the Institute.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Overwhelmed with exhaustion, Will lay on his back, praying that it all would end. The door opened and a woman looked out. She cried out when she saw him and she dropped to her knees. "You poor child," she said just as a man came from behind her. "Charlotte, what is it? By the Angel, the poor lad," he said as he carried Will in his arms. He carried Will up the stairs, the woman following behind him. Will realized the woman was small and young, maybe only around seventeen but she had the air of authority around her. The man wore a stripped shirt and blue pants streaked with oil. Will barely had the strength to speak t as they carried him into a room and placed him on the bed.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The man pulled off Will's shoe, which fell apart upon contact. The woman, Charlotte knelt next to Will and gently washed away the blood on his hands and feet. He winced with pain as she cleaned his wounds and finally, she brought out a long pencil object that his father had mentioned and kept in his study. A stele. "Charlotte. You don't know whether he is a Shadowhunter or a mundane," the man said. "Don't worry, Henry. The doors wouldn't have open if he wasn't a Shadowhunter child," Charlotte said and she looked at Will. "What's your name, child?" she asked, her voice soft and kind.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"William. William Herondale," Will said and Charlotte let out a gasp. "You're Edmund Herondale's son?" she gasped as she looked at Will up and down. He didn't look like his father but he had taken more of his looks from his mother. "You better iratze him up and let him rest," Henry said and she brought the stele down, black lines swirling from its tip. Will felt it both pain and comforting at the same time. After each rune was done, his skin slowly knitted back together and soon his hands and feet were fine.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"You should get some rest. I'll ring up Sophie to bring some food for you. In the meantime, may I ask why did you come here in this state?" Charlotte asked as Will sat himself up. He looked at her with clear blue eyes and answered, "I've come to be a Shadowhunter." "In that case, we shall sent for the Silent Brothers to come and carry out the first marking ceremony as soon as possible. Do your parents know of your decision?" Charlotte asked and at that Will stayed silent. After a moment of awkwardness, Charlotte didn't press on and she left the room. As he lay on the bed, he couldn't help but cry out in pain and grief. Finally, sleep overwhelmed him and he lay there, lost in his mind.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Part 5</span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Will wandered around the Institute, exploring its halls. He looked at his hand and couldn't help but find the new Voyance rune on the back of his right hand strange. He had been Marked the previous day and the Silent Brothers had proceeded with laying protection spells on him along with an Iron Sister. As he walked, he heard the sounds of pounding coming from the main hall. He sat by the stairs and watched as a maid hurried to the door and was greeted by his parents. "Please. Let me see my son," Linette begged just as Charlotte came rushing down. "What's going on? Edmund!" she cried out as she saw Edmund, who looked at her coldly.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"What have you done with my son?" he asked and she frowned. "He came willingly on his own, wishing to be a Shadowhunter. He belongs here now," she said and Linette burst into tears. "Please, let me see my son. He just ran away from home without any explanation," she begged and Charlotte sighed. "Wait here," she said and as she turned, Will dashed up the stairs, fleeing to his room. He ran inside and slammed the door, crawling under his bed. He lay there, his hands over his ears as he heard his parents crying out and screaming his name.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"William?" Charlotte called and she entered his room. She looked around before peering under the bed. "Your parents are here to see you," she said gently but Will shook his head furiously. "Tell them to leave me alone," he said and Charlotte looked like she had been slapped. "William, they want to bring you home," she said but he shook his head violently, his hands still clamped over his ears. "Please. Tell them to go," he begged and Charlotte started to get up when he grabbed her arm.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Will you promise me something, Charlotte?" he asked and she nodded. "If anyone of my family members die, please inform me," it was all he said and Charlotte looked at him in bewilderment, surprised to hear such a request from a young boy. When she saw the fury and pain in his eyes, she left and went to talk to his parents. He heard more shouts until finally the doors closed and everything was silent. Will crawled out from under his bed and onto the bed, he lay there, curled in a ball, crying. "To love is to destroy. And to be loved is the one to be destroyed," he whispered to himself as he cried himself to sleep.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Boy Who Could Never Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will had fell in love with Tessa at first sight but he couldn't afford to love her, not when he had been cursed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its been a long time since I read the series but heck, still head over heels for Will and Jem!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will Herondale shone his witchlight as he walked down the corridor, the air smelling of something he couldn't quite identify. "Quite a brothel," he muttered to himself as he passed several rooms that had been made for people who seek passions outside the normal boundaries and he grimaced as he saw one of the walls covered with blood. "Mundanes…" he muttered under his breath as he walked down, his footsteps falling silently due to the Soundless rune he had carved on his ankle.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked further, he came across a room, which he peeped into. Compared to the rooms he had seen before, this one was furnished nicely and there was even a smell of fresh flowers in it. But what surprised him more was the wedding dress hung in a white cabinet, pearls edging the bosom and pale pressed flowers trailing along the sides. He wrinkled his nose a little, wondering how could mundanes wear white, which meant death to Shadowhunters. As he continued down the corridor, he came across more rooms that seemed fit for a married couple, even finding a large four poster bed with rose petals strewn across. He made a mental note to tell Charlotte later on when he came to yet another corridor. He sighed as he walked until he came to a room right at the end. Without thinking, he placed his hand on the doorknob and swung it open.</p><p> </p><p>As he did so, he felt the air moving as something was swung in his direction. He managed to move to the side to avoid getting hit in the head but he wasn't fast enough, the object crashing onto his arm. He yelled in pain and cursed in Welsh, wondering who in the name of the Angel had thrown a vase or whatever at him. As he glanced up, he saw his attacker shaking a little from the attack, the remnants of the handle of a jug still in her hands, the edges sharp. "Who are you?" she demanded as she raised the weapon at him. Internally he chuckled but he couldn't help but stare at her. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders and she was slightly taller than that of an average woman. Her brown eyes stared at him with both curiosity and caution as she raised it. Despite her haggard appearance, she was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Will smiled as he quoted passages from several books he had read and he was surprised she actually knew where they had come from. Strange to find a woman who reads. "I am William Herondale," he grinned as she lowered her weapon. "Well we better don't dawdle," he said as he lifted a hand for her. She looked at him for a moment before glancing to her bedside table. "But my books," she muttered and Will was stunned for a moment on how she prioritized over some books. "I'll get more books for you later," he said as he urged her to take his hand. She reluctantly did so and her hand felt small and firm in his roughed scarred one. "Let's go," he said as he took off down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p>Will sat in the carriage as it rattled down the street, watching Tessa as she fumbled with her dress. Or rather Camille Belcourt sat across him. Tessa was disguised as her to infiltrate the party De Quincey had invited her to and they had been told that he was doing some activities unbound by the law, so Will had proposed a plan where he was to follow Tessa into the premises and alert the Enclave should any suspicious activity arise. As he sat across Tessa, he smiled to himself as he saw how beautiful she was, not as the vampire woman she was disguised at but how she was as herself.</p><p> </p><p>For his whole life, he had never come across such a determined girl, for she had practiced pretending to be Camille for hours despite not being able to do so after multiple attempts. He and Jem had sat in the library, watching in amusement as she walked around trying to mimic the vampire woman and he had laughed to himself, enjoying himself more than he had ever had for the past few years. But before she could see his smile or joy, he crushed the feeling under a façade of pure amusement. He cannot afford to love. Not after what he had done.</p><p> </p><p>"Will, I'm afraid," Tessa muttered as she turned to look at him. Will's heart leapt as he glanced at her, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he tried to control himself. Camille was indeed beautiful but none could ever compare to Tessa's own simple beauty. One that he felt can never be given to him by any other woman. Nor was he able to accept it. "Tess," he whispered as he took her small gloved hand. He was surprised he had actually said it and he felt the coolness of her skin from under the glove. He wanted to stroke her, kiss her to calm her down and let her drown in him when Thomas stopped the carriage, announcing their arrival. Will sighed as he withdrew his hands and stepped out, ready to play the role of a vampire subjugate.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Will sat in the middle of the attic, his entire body on fire. He gasped as his body grew even more heated, the side effect of the holy water expelling the blood from his body. He knew he would get scolding from Jem on his recklessness but in the moment, when he saw Tessa was about to get hurt, he didn't think twice and hurled himself at De Quincey, who had grappled him to the ground. And what better way to surprise a vampire than bite them? Will did enjoyed doing that though he was starting to have second thoughts now.</p><p> </p><p>His mind swam as he clutched his head, his temperature rising and falling randomly, making him cold one minute and really hot the next. He rolled on the ground, vivid images of his childhood filling his mind. Memories of him running the fields of Wales with his family, playing with his sisters in the garden, his mother and father sitting with them in the drawing room as they read books. Memories of his eldest sister lying dead in her bed as his mother sobbed uncontrollably. The face of his younger sister Cecily floated in front of him, haunting his mind. "Cecily," he murmured as he shook, the heat threatening to consume him.</p><p> </p><p>Just then there was someone speaking and Will had lashed out, thinking it was Sophie with more holy water. But it turned out to be Tessa, which he was grateful for. Her presence calmed the storm in him but he knew he could never have her. Not while the curse was still active. Despite his mind telling him it was a horrible idea, he called her to his side and she sat next to him despite the floor being soaked through with holy water and vampire blood.</p><p> </p><p>Will glanced to his side, watching Tessa as she asked questions. By the angel, the girl sure did want to know a lot about Shadowhunters even though she herself was a mystery. Her eyes brightened as she asked more questions and Will wondered how she managed to feel so active and wanted to learn more even after a battle which she could have been killed, which she nearly had almost be done in several times. "What do you want of me?" he whispered, the words leaving his mouth before he could process it. Damn it, the holy water was really messing up his mind. "I want to understand you," she answered, the words pulling his heart like a magnet.</p><p> </p><p>"Tess," he whispered as he pulled her closer and the next thing he knew, they were kissing. He kissed her hard, soaking in her very essence as though it could be consumed. She smelled like smoke and ash but underneath it all, she smelled like Tessa. The Tessa who read so much and spent so much time in the library. He smiled inwardly at the thought as he kissed her even more. By the angel, how he wished he could lift her in his arms and ask her to marry him on the spot. But at that moment, the image of his dead sister filled his mind and the demon as it laughed, swinging its tail to hit her across the room.</p><p> </p><p>He came to his senses and with much force pushed Tessa away, hard. He didn't mean to push her that hard but she still fell back, nearly tumbling over. His heart cracked as he saw how devastated and surprised her face was.<em>"I'm so sorry, Tessa. I'm so sorry,"</em>he whispered in his mind as her voice came up. "Will?" she asked as he threw out an arm, trying to push her as far away from him as he can. He couldn't. There was no way he would risk her getting hurt for his stupidity. He alone had to bear the burden of it all. "Please," he whispered and she reluctantly left him, the trap door closing behind her. As he held onto one of the buckets she had brought with her, he stared at the holy water, which shone in the moonlight shining from the windows. "By the angel, Tessa…" he whispered as he dumped the holy water over his head.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Will had never felt so happy for a long time. Now that he finally knew the truth, he felt like he had been baptized with a new life and he nearly skipped as he walked back to the Institute. All those years of pushing everyone aside… it had been for nought. But not this time. He was going to do it. He was going to propose to the girl he loved. He smiled as he thought of how she would react, her lips against his as they twirled in the air.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the double doors of the Institute, the doors swinging shut behind him as he ran upstairs. "Tessa… by the angel, where could you be?" he muttered as he jerked to a stop, Tessa standing in the corridor. Her hand was on something on her neck and he guessed it could be the clockwork angel she always wore. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to tell that every second as long as he lived, wanting to kiss her as the world faded around them. "Tess, I have to tell you something," he said hurriedly, the words tumbling out of him. Her surprised face made him happier as he dragged her down the corridor and into a room, starting to explain everything about the curse he thought he was cursed with and the reason why he couldn't love her or anyone in the Institute all these years. When he confessed his love to her, he saw her face lit up but at the same time, something else lurked behind it. Regret.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't," she said when he asked her to marry him. "Why not? Tess? Didn't you hear me? There has been no curse. We can be together," he started to say. "I can't. I… Jem proposed to me," she said as she showed the necklace on her neck, just below her clockwork angel. A jade pendant, Jem's pendant rested below it and Will's heart stopped for a moment. It can't be… by the angel… this had to be a joke… Jem? Marry Tessa? He knew they had been close for these past few months but he didn't know Jem would do it knowing of his condition…</p><p> </p><p>"I… Congratulations…" Will muttered, still shocked by the revelation of his parabatai being engaged to the girl he loved. His heart felt as though it had been shredded once more, this time beyond repair. As Tessa called out to him, trying to apologise for what had happened, he turned his heel and walked away, his feet carrying him to his room. "Its not your fault Tessa. It was never your fault," he murmured as he fumbled on the doorknob, letting the door swing open to reveal his messy room. As he closed it with a click, he strode over to his bed where he sank to the ground, his face in his hands as he tried to stop the tears from flowing. "By the angel, what have I done?" he whispered as the tears came free. He could never love, could he? He was cursed, no matter what. Will Herondale can never be allowed to love. Ever. The revelation sucked the joy out of Will as he cried his heart out, wishing he could just wake up from this nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Attack of the Shanghai Institute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the story of how Jem lost his parents and how he got addicted to yin fen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While Cassandra has told us what happened during it, I thought I did my own take to it and how things might have played out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Screams tore throughout the Institute. People were rushing back and forth, carrying weapons and screaming for Jem to get to safety. Jem walked about, unsure of what was going on. His mother rushed past with his father, their blades in hand. "James! Get to the weapons room and lock yourself there now!" she shouted just as he grabbed her arm. "Mother! What's happening?" he cried out just as a cry came from the doorway. Rogue werewolves spilled through the doorway, attacking the Shadowhunters. "Yanluo has returned," his mother said as she sank her blade into a werewolf, who yelped and slammed onto the floor, blood pooling all around it. "Go! Now!" she shouted as she joined the fray.</p><p> </p><p>Jem ran, tearing up the stairs to wear the weapons room was. It was located next to the training room and he burst through the doors, panting. He quickly made his way to the weapons room and locked it, placing a wooden lock over it. He grabbed a seraph blade from its hook, he hadn't brought any weapons with him when he had gone down to investigate the commotion going on in the hallway. "Raphael," he said and it blazed to life, lighting the room. He scrawled runes of Agility and Strength onto himself and he bit his lip as the stele burned them onto his skin just as the doors started to shake.</p><p> </p><p>He hid behind a stack of weapons as the doors burst open and two werewolves entered, sniffing the air. "There is one more Shadowhunter left. He has to be here somewhere," one of them said and Jem sucked in a breathe. Are my parents still alive? They have to be! One of the werewolf's ears pricked up and he sniffed the air. "Hey, I heard something from that corner," he said as he jerked his head at the spot where Jem hid. Jem shook, willing himself not to scream. He was a Shadowhunter and Shadowhunter do not scream or cry out.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, one of them leapt and crashed into the stack of weapons. Sharp knives clattered all around Jem and he screamed, alerting them of his presence. "Get him! The master wants the boy alive!" the leader shouted as the other lunged at Jem. Jem slashed at it with his seraph blade and it tore through flesh. It howled and retreated backwards. "Come on. Its just a boy," the leader said as its comrade whimpered. "The boy is a Shadowhunter," Jem said and he flung a throwing knife at him.</p><p> </p><p>He had always been good at throwing knives and today it served him well. It sank into the wolf's head and it dropped dead on the ground. Jem ran past the dead wolf and into the training room. He exited, heading downstairs. His heart was pounding, his ears ringing with blood and adrenaline. All around was the scene of battle. Most of the Shadowhunters of the Shanghai Institute had been killed and he tried not to throw up. He headed for his father's office where he knew a phone was located. He could call the Clave and ask for help.</p><p> </p><p>As he neared the office, a large shape loomed ahead and he froze. He had heard tales of the creature his mother had encountered but he had never imagined him to be like that. Yanluo stood, blocking his path. "There you are, my little Shadowhunter," he growled and James leaped, soaring through the air and at the door. He lunged for the phone but the demon grabbed him around the waist. Jem screamed and kicked, trying to break free as he was dragged through the hall of the Institute he had grown up in. Everywhere was a disaster, people lying in pools of their own blood. He tried to bite back his tears as he was dragged into the hall where the Institute held their dances.</p><p> </p><p>Tied up to chairs in the middle of the room were his parents. They screamed and call out his name, his mother crying tears of rage and cursing in Mandarin. Jem was hauled and dropped in front of his parents like a sack of potatoes. "My Jem. Thank the Angel you're alright," his mother cried just as Yanluo came up, grinning. "You killed my offspring. Now I shall do the same to yours," he said and Ke Wen Yu spat. "You will never harm my son!" she screamed as she tried to fight off her bonds.</p><p> </p><p>Her husband was shouting, screaming his son's name. Jem lay there, afraid to move. "I have a better idea. I'm sure you're aware of the drug yin fen. I wonder what ill effect it has on a Shadowhunter child," he grinned and suddenly his stinger came down on Jem. Jem screamed as he was injected over and over, the drug getting pumped into his system. His parents howled and screamed his name, begging Yanluo to stop. Finally, Jem couldn't take it any longer and he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>He passed in and out of consciousness, dreaming of horrible things. He dreamed that the Glass City was in flames, rivers of blood running through it. His body was wrecked in pain and when he finally recovered, he heard his mother weeping. "James," she said, her eyes swollen from crying and her throat hoarse from screaming. Beside her, his father lay face-down on the floor. Jem cried out as he saw his father dead in front of him. "Father!" he cried out and Yanluo just smiled. "That's how I felt when you did that to me. I will always remember that," he hissed and Jem's mother shouted. "Just leave my son alone! Do whatever you want to me. But let Jem go!" she screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"I see that he somehow still alive. Maybe a little more might finish him off," Yanluo said and the sting of the stinger biting into his back came again. Jem screamed and trashed, crying as his mother watched in horror. His mother could only scream as her son was tortured over and over, sliding in and out of consciousness every few hours. Pain and turmoil washed over Jem like a tsunami and he wondered when he would just die and be with his father. He prayed that it would all be over soon so he wouldn't have to suffer the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Jem woke up to the sound of voices around him. He was on his back, his body still weak and dying from the drug. All around him were Shadowhunters of the Clave, trying to find survivors. He slowly turned his head to see his mother limp in her chair. He screamed and cried not only from the pain his body was causing him but also he had lost his parents. As he screamed, his body felt like it was tearing itself apart. "Hurry. Call the Silent Brothers! The boy needs medical attention!" a man shouted and Jem felt a pair of strong arms lifting him up and out.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, James. You're going to be alright," the man said as he carried Jem out. "Please. Let me die. I can't take it any longer," Jem whispered as he felt himself being lowered into a carriage. There was the sound of doors closing and the carriage rattled off. Jem felt like his body was on fire, but all he could think of now was his parents. They were gone now. He was an orphan. Might as well join them, he thought to himself just as he felt a pair of cold arms carrying him. He looked up and saw the face of a Silent Brother. Jem screamed in terror and pain at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>"The boy has been injected with some kind of demon drug. The iratzes won't cure him," the man who had carried him earlier said. <em>We will do whatever we can</em>, <em>Elias Carstairs,</em> the Silent Brother spoke and Jem's ears pricked up to the sound of the name. "Uncle Elias?" he whispered and the man held his hand. "Don't worry. You're going to be alright," he said as Jem was brought down into the Silent City.</p><p> </p><p>For hours Jem endured, remedy after remedy tested on him. Runes were put onto him but none worked. He screamed and trashed and the Silent Brothers feared for the worse. Finally, they used the same drug that had been used to poison him and he finally managed to stabilized. When Jem had finally opened his eyes properly for the first time in a week, he felt like he had aged a century. The Silent Brothers told him that even though he had survived, he had to take the drug for the rest of his life. He was given only about two years to live. Jem's heart sank as he took in the news. He had been made an orphan within days and now he himself was slowly dying of the drug.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly the whole Conclave of the Shanghai Institute had been wiped out in the attack but some survived since they had been away at that time. Jem's uncle slowly nursed him back to health but Jem was never the same again. He was no longer the happy and springy boy he once was. He now had to rely on his father's sword-cane to even move about. The Clave had informed him that he was to be relocated to London as soon as possible in fears that he would be attacked by Yanluo again. He stepped down slowly from the carriage, his uncle helping him down.</p><p> </p><p>All around him, people were milling about, bringing in goods and people boarding ships to head for the West. "You ready?" Elias asked as he helped Jem hold his suitcase. Jem nodded and slowly walked up the ramp, his uncle helping him go. The journey gave him a lot of time to think about what had transpired. He would wake up at night, shouting for his parents only to realize they were now dead. Elias would sit by him, reading to him to help him sleep. He would stand at the railing, watching the birds fly in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally made it to London, the first thing that struck Jem was the weather. It was cold and wet and he tried not to slip as he walked down the ramp. He and Elias boarded the London Institute carriage that had been sent to pick them up and the rattled off down the street. Jem watched as they passed through the city. People were walking down the street, ladies in the latest fashion and men smoking on pipes. But as he entered the city, Jem stared at the old buildings rising around him. "London is a beautiful city. Almost like Shanghai actually. You can rest over here until you decide what to do next," Elias said.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually reached the London Institute, a beautiful old church rising behind the other buildings. As they rattled into the courtyard, Jem couldn't help notice the Latin phrase engraved on the iron gate. "We are but dust and shadows," he muttered just as the carriage came to a halt. They got down and Jem took in the London air. The driver helped them with their baggage and as they entered they were greeted by the Head of the Institute. "Charlotte Branwell, a pleasure to meet you," Elias smiled, kissing her hand. "Thank you for coming. I trust your journey was pleasant," Charlotte said and she beamed at Jem. She was a small woman but she had a commanding air around her.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be James Carstairs. I'm Charlotte, Head of the London Institute," she said and he smiled. "Please. Call me Jem," he said and a slight figure hiding up on the stairs caught his eye. "Who's that?" Jem asked just as it darted upwards. He caught sight of unruly black hair and blue eyes running upstairs. "Oh, that's Will. He's around your age," Charlotte said, letting out a sigh as if Will was giving her a hard time. "I would very much like to meet him," Jem said and Charlotte nodded. "Very well. Right this way," she said as she showed Jem the way upstairs to the place he would call home for the next five years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently I'm more into anime and Haikyuu in particular so if you're a fan of the series, especially fo SakuAtsu and random aus, check out my stories or come yell at me on twitter  <a href="https://twitter.com/Runningfromrea1">@runningfromrealitytoanime</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>